Level 4
by grave-walker
Summary: When Sam reaches the drunken stage of level four something weird and terrifying happens. first time DeanSam


Level 4

Dislclaimer: i do not own any of these characters, however the juvenille acts of Sammy are actually those performed by my own kid sister. fear for me.

Dean reached the rundown shit hole of a bar just outside of the small wholesome town he and Sam were hold up in and parked the car out front. He sat back in his seat and sighed deeply as he stared at the sign of a flaming skull, the obvious logo of the bar. Dean mentally took points from the sty for lack of originality and creativity. He brought his hand up to his jaw and rubbed the area Sam had abused with his fist nearly two hours ago. They had gotten into yet another fight. The tension was not doing them well, the case they were on was hitting a little too close to home this time. A guy had gone missing in town and they had "interviewed" the only next of kin the MIA had, his very worried, very sarcastic older brother. Naturally, once they had gotten back to the hotel, Dean had mumbled something about the little shit abandoning his family to go to college or some shit excuse like that and Sam for some strange reason snapped, which pissed Dean off, which resulted in raised voices, harsh shoves and Sam's fist connecting with Dean's face. Dean was beginning to grow very tired of putting up with Sam's bull shit; it was taking more and more out of him each day.

Of course it wasn't only that, it was also putting up with Sam's damn naivety and innocent behaviour and Dean's raging hormones and uncontrollable attraction for his younger brother, who, of course, was completely unaware of said attraction. Not that it was new, Dean had had those completely inappropriate and increasingly dirty thoughts about his brother since the age of 20…maybe younger. Anyway the point is Dean is fucking tired of the effort he has to put in daily to hide his sick desires from his brother, which Sam wasn't helping with lately, wearing less clothes which due to an unfortunate laundry accident became a lot tighter and form fitting than they previously were…okay maybe that was Dean's fault…stupid dryer; but Sam could at least wear his usual long sleeved shirt underneath, so what if it's 38 degrees out? Which brings Dean to another matter strolling around the hotel room on only briefs is **completely**…you know…bad…cause it's hot….and Sam sweats a lot…and…too much skin….for Christ's sake where was the boy's shame? He use to get all bashful when Dean saw hi in his swimming trunks, on he's waltzing around in his bonds with all that delicious skin and muscles and sweet firm ass on show…okay maybe the ass was Dean's fault too, really he tries this best not to look but he's only human and Sam's…a dark haired Adonis. A body for sculpting etc, etc. Anyway Sam had stormed out of the hotel room and slammed the door like the bitch he is. Dean didn't follow, instead he spent his time cupping an ice bag to his jaw and grumbling about bitchy sexy younger brothers.

Two hours later Dean gets a phone call from flaming skull shit whole bartender telling him to pick up his drunken ass of a brother. Dean hated drunk Sam's. He says Sam's because depending on how much Sam drinks different personalities of Sam arise. Level 1 drunk Sam was bitchy sulking Sam, level 2 drunk Sam was boring story telling Sam, Level 3 was clingy huggy Sam…level four…was scary. The last time Sam was level 4 drunk Dean was traumatized for a month. Apparently muttering in his sleep, and jumping every time Sam touched him. Dean braced himself and pushed open the car door; he stepped out into the humid heat of the summer night and shut the door of the impala. He paced over to the entrance praying for bitchy sulking Sam. He pushed open the door and a bowl of peanuts slams into his face before cluttering to the floor, wild giggling laughter erupted from the bar. Shit. Level 4. Dean whipped the salt from his face and set his glare on Sam.

"Dean-o! You came!" Sam cheered. Dean winced at the childhood name Sam insisted on calling him when they were kids.

'It's about god damn time,' the bartender growled "Cause o' him everyone took off, even my regulars,'

'Sorry" Dean apologised and walked over to Sammy.

'That's my big brother,' Sam told the bartender 'he has the best collection of army men, he's got troopers and a general and a tank and a cool war chopper and everything. But he never lets me play with them though…hey Dean-o, how come you won't let me play with your army men and General McNaughtypants?'

Dean reached over to Sammy and sighed. The worst of all the drunken Sam's level four, when Sam becomes an eight year old. As in genuinely thinks he is eight years old. Dean didn't know what it was that made Sam think he was eight after one too many drinks, probably some sort of mental issues about his childhood or lack there of. Dean didn't really care; all he cared about was dealing with his punk ass of a brother.

'I did, remember Sammy? You blew them up?' Dean reminded.

'Oh yeah, poor General McNaughtypants, perished in the battle for Dean's sock, entire platoon taken out by enemy firecracker, lest we forget,' Sam sent up a prayer. 'It wasn't my fault though Dean, it was _your_ firecracker,'

'Yes Sam that _you _used without my permission,'

'I didn't ask cuz I knew you'd say no, it was in you private box,' Sam pouted.

'Exactly Sam, you _knew_ not to look in there!'

'Dad was real mad about the firecracker huh Dean? He grounded you for forever, and he stole all you cool private stuff, I felt real bad so I stole your magazine from the box and hid it for you so Dad couldn't find it,'

'You did?'

'Yeah, I hid it in the washing machine…but then dad turned it on…sorry Dean; it was a really cool magazine. I liked the girl on page 12, she was dressed like a bunny…but some of the parts were really weird cuz there were other girls with no clothes on,'

'Sam! I think we should go now,' Dean grabbed Sam by the bicep and pulled him onto his feet.

'I like the one you kept behind your ACDC poster better, it had some really cool guys in it, hey Dean, will my fireman's hose ever get as big as the cowboy on page 8?'

'Sam!' Dean yelled, the bartender gave Dean a nasty look.

'I think you boys should leave now,'

'No problem,' Dean grumbled and moved Sam toward the door.

'Hey Dean-o, you wanna play hide and find Sammy?' Sam asked.

'No Sam.'

'Okay, how about Captain Planet?'

'No Sam.'

'How about fireman? I bet I could pee up to the ceiling of Pastor Jim's church,'

'No Sam.'

'How about stuck in the mud? I'll set you free Dean-o!' Sam broke Dean's grip , spread his brother's legs apart and tried to crawl through.

'Sam! Jesus Christ dude!' Dean shouted. Sam jumped back up to his feet with a pout.

'You'll be stuck in the mud forever if I don't crawl through your legs Dean,'

'I'm not stuck Sam,'

'No? Okay I'll be stuck then, you do me,' Dean growled, grabbed Sam by the hoodie and practically threw him through the door.

'You're being really mean Dean,' Sam began to tear up as he clutched at the leg he had fallen on. Dean sighed, Dad always told him that when Sam got this drunk to always treat him as though he really were eight and Dean really was being a jackass…despite being full warranted.

'Sorry Sammy, you really wanna play a game?'

Sam brightened immediately.

'Yeah.'

'Okay how about the quiet game?'

'That game sucks, I always lose,'

'Well if you could keep your mouth shut for five minutes…I know how about we get in the car and play I spy?'

'Alright!' Sam jumped into the passenger seat with a luminescent smile 'me first!'

They fell through the door into their hotel room, Dean cursing and Sam in fits of giggles.

'I spy with my little eye something that's starting with D,' Sam sang.

'Dean.'

'No it's Dean-o.'

'My name is Dean Sammy, I'm not a character from the Flinstones,' Dean pointed out.

'Yes you are, you're a giant purple dinosaur, here I'll be Fred and walk back through the door again so you can jump on top of me and slobber all over my face okay?'

'No!' Dean exclaimed 'I think it's time for bed.'

'Bed?' Sam pouted.

'Yes bed'

'…will you read me a story if I do?'

'Sure Sammy, I'll read you a story,' Dean gave in.

'Okay then.' Sammy grinned, yanked off his jeans and jumped onto his back on the bed.

'Hey Dean guess what?' Sam asked.

'What Sammy?'

Sam spread his legs wide open.

'I'm not wearing any underpants!'

'Son of a bitch Sam!'

Sam laughed like it was the most hilarious thing on the planet before…

'Hey, it is like the cowboy's on page 10!,' Sam noticed 'It's got the funny hairs and everything,' Sam reached down to examine his new found glory.

'SAM! Don't touch it!'

'Huh…,' Sam noted 'Now it's gone like the fireman's on page 20…feels kinda funny,'

'Holy shit!' Dean cursed at the now permanent image of his brother legs spread wide open and hard before him.

'Close your legs Sammy,'

'What's yours look like Dean-o?' Sam asked.

'…what?'

'Show me what yours is like,'

'…NO!'

'Oh come on please? I bet it's all bent and old like that ugly judge on page 32,'

'It is not!'

'I bet it's old and wrinkly,'

'Fuck you man my dick is prime!'

'Then why don't ya show me and prove it, Mr Wrinkly penis?'

'It's like page 6 okay! Are you happy now?' Dean shouted and blushed immediately.

'…wow really?' Sam asked all wide eyed and awed.

'Yes, now shut your legs and pull up the covers.'

'But it's hot.'

'Now Sammy!' Sam pouted but did as he was told…one good thing about younger Sam.

Dean was thanking whatever deities that were, that Sam always forgot the previous night after reaching level 4 drunk. He'd wake up with no memory at all of the night….which gave Dean an idea…a way to lift the weight from his shoulders without the following consequence.

'Okay, story time now,' Sam sang.

'Okay story time,' Dean nodded and gathered up his courage 'Once upon a time there were two brothers-,'

'Like us?'

'Ahh no…anyways there were two brothers who grew up really close and always together-,'

'It sounds like us,'

'Well they're not. Anyway as they grew up the older brother-,'

'What was his name?'

'Ahh George-,'

'And what was the younger one's name? Was it Sammy?'

'No, it was David,'

'Okay,'

'Okay, anyway, as the brother grew older George began to realise his feelings for his brother were changing-,'

'Why?'

'I don't know Sammy…maybe just because…just because….anyway his feelings were changing and he began to…he fell in love with his brother…which was a very bad thing,'

'Why?'

'Because brothers aren't allowed to love-,'

'But you're suppose to love your bro-,'

'I don't mean that kind of love Sam, I mean the kind you see I movies when the people are kissing and…other stuff,'

''…oh…why is it bad?'

'It just is okay?'

'Okay,'

'So anyway when George realised what his feelings were he was afraid. Afraid about who would find out and that if someone did they would take his little brother away-,'

Sam gasped and clutched the covers tightly.

'They didn't did they Dean?'

'No Sammy they didn't.'

'That's good,'

'So, anyway, the older brother decided to hide how he felt so he could be with his brother forever,'

'And they lived happily ever after, right Dean?'

'No Sammy, when the younger brother got older, he left George all alone. Even though George had done everything to keep him close, David still left him,'

'That's so sad,'

'It broke his heart, and his spirit for a long time,'

'Did David come back?'

'Eventually, but still, George can never show David how he really feels, he can never move on. He's going to love him for the rest of his life and no one will ever know, or ever love him back,'

'I don't like that story Dean, you need to make up a new one,' Sam pouted 'maybe with ghosts or unicorns,'

Dean raised an eyebrow

'Unicorns Sammy?'

'You're such a jerk Dean,'

'Bitch,'

'Goodnight Dean-o,'

Dean awoke with a chill sweeping along his skin, definitely feeling a draft. Dean opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked to find himself completely naked and exposed, despite knowing that he went to sleep with all his clothes _on_.

'Guess what Dean,' Dean looked up to find Sam looking heatedly at him in front of the bed 'You're not wearing any underpants,'

'Sam? What the fuck dude!'

Dean tried to grab the sheets to cover himself up suddenly Sam was so close and so warm and so damn pretty.

'How long Dean? How long have you felt this way? Why didn't you ever tell me,'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Dean tried.

'Don't Dean! Don't pretend. I know, so just tell me,' Sam commanded. Dean looked up into Sam's big gorgeous eyes and felt his heart finally sink in defeat.

'A long time, and you know why,'

'Yeah I do, but I still wish you would have told me. It would have saved me the pain that comes with loving one's brother by myself. It would have saved me from travelling as far as a I could from you, to try and get rid of these feelings, it would have saved me from nights alone jerking off at the sight of you in your bed,' Sam bent forward and ran his tongue across Dean's ear lobe and caught it between his teeth.

Dean moaned, but still managed to reach forward, grab Sam and pull him back.

'What did you say?'

'What the jerking off part?'

'No before that,'

'You mean the part where I've been in love with you for my half my life and too scared shitless do a damn thing about it?'

'Yeah that part,'

'I love you, so much it…I love you Dean-o'

'Oh no you don't,' Dean growled 'Eight year old Sammy can bugger off, cause right now, you and me, strictly adults only,'

'Oh god yes!' Sam cried.

Dean pressed his lips against his brother and delved his tongue into the mouth he had longed to taste since he was eighteen. Sam met his tongue eagerly, tasting just as much as Dean, desperate to commit Dean's taste to long term memory. The kiss became heated and Dean rubbed his palm against Sam's hard cock through his jeans. Sam groaned and jerked his hips in response. Sam's shirt came off, and both boys moaned as chests pressed together skin against skin. Dean grasped Sam's ass and squeezed as Sam began to thrust against Dean's thigh, needing the friction. Dean slipped a hand inside the back of Sam's pants and gently pressed the tip of a finger at Sam's entrance. Sam made a feral noise and bit Dean's bottom lip hard and threw back the sheets throwing away the last of Dean's modesty, Sam bent down in one move and took Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean moaned and resisted the urge to thrust. Sam's mouth was a gift from god, his tongue was everywhere on the underside, brushing the slit, lapping the pre cum. Dean was tearing and arching and shaking all over. Sam was begging him to lose control so Dean let loose. He began to thrust wildly into Sam's mouth, shouting and crying and undone. Sam was all too willing to take it all, he greedily consumed Dean's cock, let his brother fuck his mouth and got off on it. Sam was red and rock hard, just from sucking Dean, and oh god if that wasn't that hottest thing Dean had ever seen and came with a shout into his younger brother's mouth. Dean collapsed onto the bed and Sam began to lick and kiss his way up Dean's body. Dean reached down and circle his hand around Sam's cock, Sam whimpered and pressed his head into Dean's shoulder. Dean began to jerk his brother off, keeping the rhythm slow but oh so good. Drawing it out but keeping that constant build up of pleasure, Sam was practically weeping into Dean's shoulder from the intense emotions exploding within him. Sam was so gone, that he came when Dean's lips first sealed over the head of his cock. Sam tried to steady his breathing and Dean grinned cockily at him.

'I think we need to work on your control little brother,'

'Oh shut up,'

Dean laid back down beside his brother, and pulled him close macho demeanour be damned.

'So I don't get it,' Dean spoke 'I thought you never remembered what happened the day after you go all third grade one me?'

'Oh I always remembered, I was just so embarrassed about all the shit I'd done the night before I just pretended that I didn't,'

'Huh…I'm gonna chose to be pissed at that later, right now-,' Dean sat up and straddled his kid brother 'I Wanna play a game, I'll be Dean-o and you're Fred,'

'Ewww Dean! That's gross augh! You're slobbering on my nose dude!'


End file.
